Pirates, Dobes and Duck Butt's!
by CrimsonClover26
Summary: With the infinite Tsukuyomi released and the battle between Naruko and Sasuke over unexpected truths revealed, but the luck of Kohona's number one hyperactive Ninja strikes again. How do our bite sized main characters cope in a world dominated not by Kunai, but instead by... What? CANNONBALLS!(Sasuke/Fem Naruto) possessive & protective Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

🍃The end of one thing, the beginning of another.🍃

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece they both belong to their amazinew creators.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter...

* * *

The sound of two people panting rapidly echoed off the cliffs of The Valley Of The End. "Why... why do you go so far for me!" Sasuke asked coughing.

"Because I'm your friend! That's wh..why." Naruko stated softly before breaking out into a coughing fit, everything hurt it was hard to breath. But Naruko expected this- both she and Sasuke had been beating the crap out of each other not five minuets ago. That seemed to be all they do these days. Naruko chuckled softly to herself, the air got caught in her sore throat and she coughed again, spitting the blood out of her mouth she heard sasuke who was to her right clench his teeth.

"Tell me the truth." He growled a desperate edge to his voice.

Naruto contemplated silently for a moment. " It hurts..."

"What hurts?" Sasuke asked was she taking what he asked seriously at all.

"I don't know... it's just the thought that you not being here. With me, makes my chest feel like it's being ripped apart from the inside out..."

Sasuke's stared up at the sky. "Why?" He mumbled it so quietly that Naruko almost didn't hear what he said.

She was quiet for another moment, slowly and with great difficulty Naruko turned her head to face Sasuke. She took a moment to calm her erratic and heavy breathing. "That's a question I repeatedly asked myself all the time you were with Orochimaru. Why did I care so much for you when you did nothing but cause me pain..." She said softly. Sasuke didn't turn his head to look at Naruko but he glanced down at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I might end up causing you more pain-" Sasuke started to say but Naruko continued cutting him off, acting as if she'd never heard him.

"... And then like a light bulb had gone off the reason came to me..."

"And what was the reason?" Sasuke asked evenly, he didn't know why she was drawing it out but it was putting him on edge- not that he let her see he was on edge.

Naruko gave him her signature eyes closed 100 kilo watt smile."The reason I never gave up on you, is because I love you Sasuke, belive it!"

Sasuke's eyes went impossibly wide at Naruko's declaration and he continued to stare unable to formulate any words to reply. People had confessed that they were in love with him ever since he was a child but never before had a confession effected his as the few words the idiot beside him had, his heart was hammering in his chest and he wasn't sure that it was because of exhaustion.

"I.. I don't... hate you either." Was the best reply he could come up with his face heated up and his pale white skin turned beet red, hesitantly he shot a bashful look towards Naruko to see her reaction to his words, he expected to see an equally beet red face only not on pale skin but lightly tanned skin instead. Naruko wasn't red but she had her eyes closed Sasuke thought she was going to give him that smile again.

'Snore~💤'

'💢' The vain in Sasuke's forehead bulged, that idiot had some nerve falling unconscious and making him say all those embarrassing things and not even be consious to hear them-well it was only five words, six if you counted in the bit where he stuttered. Sasuke sighed in defeat. Naruko always did have a habit of ruining the moment, sasuke felt foolish for forgetting that key part of the blond personality, his sigh then morphed into a smile, he was glad to see that she hadn't changed much from when they were kids.

He stayed just watching the clouds and listening to the soothing sounds Naruko was making as she breathed in and out softly, as he continued to listen to Naruko's breathing. Sasuke wondered how long it would take the rest of them to arrive they must have realised by now that after releasing everyone from the infinite Tsukuyomi. The two of them had slipped away to have their fight, leaving behind shadow clones of themselves. Shadow clones that had probably been dispelled already when the both depleated their Chakra by the end of their battle. Yes it defiently wouldn't be long before the Calverley arrived

Sasuke's eyes shot towards the waterfall when he sensed a huge spike in Chakra, he watched with his sharingan activated as before them appeared a black swirling void made up entirely of Chakra. He didn't know how that was possible there was nothing there just a minuet ago and he didn't feel any hostility being sent their way so what caused it?

Sasuke watched with bated breath as the it's appearance and shape evolved into something that looked similar to Kakashi and the deceased Obito's Sharingan ability that enabled them to suck objects and people into a separate space. And just like that power, the void built up momentum and power, it started to pull the surrounding water and the debris that was caused by their fight earlier towards its center.

Using what Chakra he had left, Sasuke anchored himself to the ground he couldn't move so all he could do was endure the voids pull long enough for it to hopefully fizzle out of existence once the Chakra that that fueling it ran out.

The pull suddenly became even stronger, it kicked up fierce winds that whipped Sasuke's hair into his face. Yellow and orange flashed in Sasuke's side vision right before Naruko flew over him in that instant the Sasuke's world froze as he watched as the unconscious limp body glided over him. And for one Tenth of a second Sasuke entertained the thought of not grabbing the unconscious blond and just sitting by and watching as the only obstacle that stood in his way of he becoming Hokage the idiot that constantly at his heels no matter how strong he got was taken care of by a well timed phenomenon. But then three words echoed in his head.

'I love you'

'I love you'

'I love you' that smile of hers. That 100 kilo watt smile gripped his mind and wouldn't let go. He looked at the peaceful expression of the oblivious blond, she looked so serene... Sasuke's arm snapped out, with speed and strength he didn't think he could muster he grabbed Naruko's hand and held on with a bruising grip. He wasn't going to let her go he needed her just as much as she needed him, if it was her destiny to die it will be by his hand and no one else's just as his life is hers to end and no one else's.

"Naruko! Wake up!" Sasuke shouted, she didn't even stir Sasuke grit his teeth and tried to endure the strain of keeping them both anchored. But it was no use and Sasuke's spent Chakra drained into nothing.

"No!" Sasuke shouted as his body failed him and he was lifted off the ground by the wind and they both went hurtling towards the void. Sasuke pulled Naruko into the safety of his chest and wrapped his arms around her a hand reaching up protectivly to cover her head.

When they broke the threshold of the void Sasuke was greeted by a black empty space it seemed to go on forever, he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. Lights of all different colours flashed all around them fluckerig then disappearing only for another coloured light to take its place, even with the Rinnegan and Sharingan he could make out what this empty dimension was. Suddenly Sasuke's entire body jolted and a blinding pain shot through Sasuke's whole body, it was a pain like he'd never felt before it was like his entire body was being compressed and torn apart at the same time.

Even the unconscious Naruko trashed and buckled in Sasuke's arms, her mouth open in a scream that never met his ears. The pain became too much and Sasuke blacked out for a moment when he crawled his way back to consciousness Naruko was no longer in his arms but floating next to him, he'd let go of her when he passed out.

Sasuke reached for her, his limbs felt like they were submerged in lead, his fingers brushed the sleve of her black turtle neck jacket but before he could grab Naruko. Sasuke's vision wavered again the last thing he saw as he drifted in to darkness was Naruko getting smaller and smaller as if she was drifting further and further away into a white blinding light. With himself following right behind her.

Sasuke's body went limp, his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness...

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1

Hope you like it, let me know what you think.

Next chapter: Chapter 2- Waking up and shocking discoveries.

🍃🍲Thank You🍅🍃


	2. Chapter 2

🍃Waking up and Shocking discoveries!🍃

A big thank you to all the people who have have followed and added my story to their favourites. I'm overjoyed to see people taking an interest in my hard work it mean alot.🙇😉

Line break

Sasuke was awoken by the sound of birds chirping somewhere close by, slowly and with a bit of difficulty he sat up leaning heavily on his hands for support, his whole body felt sore and stiff. Sasuke felt the heavy object that had been pressing down on his chest fall in to his lap with a dull thump, Sasuke's sleep muddled mind and blurry eyes failed to register the identity of the person currently occupying legs as a pillow.

Through his still unfocused eyes, Sasuke saw that it was a child laying on his lap. A child that had looked an awful lot like the thirteen year old version of Naruko from back when they were kids. But that was impossible. The Naruko that Sasuke knew was currently seventeen years old and twice the size of the sleeping child before him. But still the resemblance was uncanny and a little unnerving. The girl had Naruko's unique one of a kind whisker birthmarks and the clothes she was wearing were identical to the ones Naruko was wearing before they were sucked into the void, although it was way too big on the child.

Sasuke's confusion caused his aching head to throb, he raised his hand to rub his pulsing forehead and froze in complete shock with his hand suspended in the air. A hand that was covered by a large gray sleeve. A gray sleeve that was attached to bigger kimono top. Sasuke looked down at the rest of his body and was at a loss for words at the reality of what he saw. He had shrunk! Sasuke had reverted back to the size he was back when he was thirteen, but how was this possible! Sasuke's battered brain went into overload and his hand snapped to cover his mouth when he felt bile start to rise at the back of his throat.

Then it dawned on Sasuke. The pain! The pain that they both experienced-even Naruko who was unconscious at the time back when they were in the void. It was that excruciating pain that made him feel like his entire body was being ripped apart and squeezed through a meat grinder. They weren't beige torn apart, but rather their bodies were being compressed and compacted. "Naruko, wake up!" Sasuke said loudly shaking her shoulders.

"Wha... Sasuke, five more minuets." Naruko mumbled nuzzling his legs.

Sasuke huffed and stood up on to his feet causing Naruko to fall unceremoniously to the floor. "Agh! What was that for, Sasuke you bastard!" She complained rubbing the back of her head.

Sasuke grasped the waist band of his kimono pants so that the now baggy clothes didn't fall off and on to the floor. Naruko blinked rapidly when she caught sight of the pint sized Uchiha. "Hahaha! What happened to you- hahaha- your tiny!" Naruko's boisterous laughter echoed off the crumbling buildings that surrounded them. She continued to laugh right up until she started to cough.

The vain in Sasuke's forehead bulged. "Take a good at yourself, runt."

Naruko brushed away the tears in her eyes that were caused by her coughing fit and stared at Sasuke blankly. Then she looked down at herself. Naruko's smile melted off her face as a smirk appeared on Sasuke's. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruko screamed, she jumped up to her feet up ended up getting tangled in her oversized clothes and she tumbled back down to the floor. "We shrunk. Sasuke we've shrunk!" Naruko stuttered having a complete meltdown.

"I can see that dobe." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruko pushed her ridiculously long blond haired out of her face, it seemed that the length of her hair hadn't shrunk when the rest of her body had. Now the blond locks that used to reach down to her waist; were now down to her ankles. She rolled up her trousers and stood back up on to her feet.

"It probably happened when we were sucked through that void made out of Chakra." Sasuke thought out loud.

"What void?" Naruko asked confused, cocking her head to the side.

'Cute' Sasuke blushed at the thought that ran through his head and coughed into his hand and looked away from Naruko, and picked up his katana. "It appeared after the fight near the waterfall-"

"-I didn't see anything like that?"

"You were unconscious." Sasuke explained. "Anyway, it grew and started pulling all the nearby objects into its center and us as well." He didn't tell her that he'd tried to grab her, he felt like if he told her than he'd have to tell her about that instance of hesitation in where he almost decided to let her disappear within the void and out of his life for good.

"So, that's what happened..." Naruko trailed off, her forehead scrunched up in thought before she took a good look at their surroundings. They seemed to be on an island of some sort. The landscape was littered with old crumbling or in some cases collapsed buildings, Naruko didn't have much of an idea as to where the void had spit them out. Off in the distance; far out at see there were dark ring of clouds that surrounded the entire island.

Naruko deflated all of a sudden. "I'm shocked, I can't believe we look the same as we did when we were kids. It's not fair!" She cried, Naruko squeezed the now empty air in front of her chest, all that effort and calorie intake and now their gone, tears ran down her cheeks. They weren't huge like Grandma Tsunade's. Naruko was still convinced to this day that the female Hokage's Chakra wasn't stored in the diamond seal on her forehead but her boobs instead, there was just no way it was possible for them to be that size otherwise. Naruko didn't believe it!

"Your right." Sasuke mumbled, staring intently at Naruko's deflated chest. With a look that could almost be described as disappointment.

Naruko's face heated up and the vain in her forehead bulged. "You..you pervert!" She yelled slapping Sasuke who was to busy morning over the loss of Naruko's chest to dodge the attack, right in the face.

"Where to you suppose we are?" Naruko pouted still a little miffed at Sasuke. The bastard was such a closet pervert, seemed like he'd learnt more than just new jutsu's from the snake pedophile. Naruko jumped up onto one of the buildings surrounding them, to get a better look at the entire landscape of the island.

"Somewhere in the Land of Waves I should think." Sasuke replied jumping up to Naruko's right, cradling his right cheek that had a nice red hot hand print from when Naruko had caught him staring at her chest.

"-You think."

"-It's got to be I can't think of any other place that would have an island like this."

"Maybe..."

After a little while of just looking out to sea Naruko jumped down and started to rummage through her weapons pouch in search of something particular. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked watching as Naruko stuck out her tongue in concentration.

"Where is it?" Naruko asked herself, she hoped she hadn't lost it. Naruko eventually gave up rummaging and just dumped the contents of the pouch out onto the stone covered ground. "A-ha! Found it!" Naruko picked up a small scroll and showed it to Sasuke.

"What do you need with a scroll?" Sasuke asked her not catching on.

"Nothing." Naruko said cheekily. "What I want... Is what's in the scroll, believe it!"

She rolled out the scroll and Sasuke saw the storage seal drawn on it and made the right hand sign. "Release!" Naruko said loudly. There was a popping sound and the duo were engulfed in smoke, it passed quickly and Sasuke put down the hand he had used to Shield his face from the smoke.

In front of Naruko was a medium sized pile of food he could see cup ramen, crisps, protein bars and other kinds of food and drink. In another separate pile there were kunai and throwing stars. Sasuke sweatdropped he should of expected that the blond idiot would have storage seals full of cup ramen. He was surprised though to see the weapons, that was something he didn't expect.

Naruko completely ignored all the food and instead reached around and grabbed a black bag, that made clanking noises as she brought it to her lap. Naruko turned around to to Sasuke and looked him up and down. "Drop your pants." She ordered him, her tone completely serious.

Sasuke froze and his mind went blank, he blinked once...twice...three times trying to process the words that had just come from Naruko's mouth. Then his entire face turned scarlet, one could even say he was giving off steam. "Wha...wha..!" Sasuke stuttered completely flustered.

Naruko's expression remained neutral. "Pass me your pants and I'll fix them so that they fit better." She stated taking a sewing needle out of the bag and holding it up so he could see it. "Unless you want to keep holding them up for the rest of the time were stuck here?" She asked, sending Sasuke a sceptical look, he was acting weird for some reason.

"Oh..." Sasuke muttered. Naruko held out her hand and Sasuke shrugged off his kimono top and passed it to Naruko who in turn then gave him a cloak to wear after which he took off his trousers and passed them to her as well.

Sasuke watched in avid fascination as she gracefully took out the previous existing stitches with controlled and fluid movements. Naruko's half lidded eyes and small smile as she re-stiched the fabrics back together taking in the correct amount of cloth so that they fit better, was putting Sasuke in a trance like state; a warm fuzzy feeling bloomed inside his chest. Giving Sasuke a sense of peace; something he hadn't felt in almost his entire life.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Sasuke asked Naruko as he shrugged back into his clothes, half an hour after handing them over to the blond, they fit like a glove and the style hadn't been altered much to accommodate for his decrease in size.

It was too bad but there was nothing they could do about altering the size of the shoes, so unfortunately, their only option was to go bare footed until they found their way back to the mainland or some place that was inhabited as there seemed to be no sign of people on the island they were on. The building were proof that at some point people lived here but by the state of the ruined buildings and how nature had reclaimed the land. It was safe to assume, that the island they were on had been barren of any kind of human life for more than a couple hundred years. That was the conclusion both Naruko and Sasuke had come to.

Sasuke passed Naruko the cloak back and watched as she disappeared into one of the buildings that was still mostly intact, throwing a warning behind her at Sasuke about what she'd do to him if she caught him peeping. A moment later she reappeared her own clothes in her hands and wearing the cloak, Naruko sat back down where she'd sat before and started to tailor her own clothes.

"Learning something like this, is a life and money saver when you live by yourself with limited funds and neighbourhood kids that have a habit of beating you up, on a regular basis." Naruko said softly, not stopping what she was doing to looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent as he contemplated her words, he never knew that she was getting beaten up by the other kids- though around that time he didn't notice much of anything. He had just lost his entire family and clan after all by the hands of the brother he idolised. He knows now that what Itachi did was all to protect him and keep the village that he called home safe, at the cost of his own life and happiness.

"Hn."

Another half hour or so and Naruko was finished she disappeared again and came back out in cloths that weren't going to send her tumbling on to the ground everytime she tried to walk. "So should we take a look around the island?" Naruko asked stretching.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "We should make this place our base camp while we're here." He gestured towards the building Naruko went in to get changed.

"Good idea Sasuke." Naruko agreed she gathered up all of the food and moved it into their temporary home, they'd eat after they'd had a look around.

"Okay all set, let's go!" She shouted and they both disappeared in a flash. They jumped from building to building and slowly made their way higher up the island everywhere they looked they could see crumbling buildings and over grown paths. At the highest point if the island was a building with a domed roof the duo didn't enter but instead jumped up on to the roof.

"There really isn't anyone here is their." Naruko muttered catching her breath. She was still a little low on Chakra but it was nothing some ramen and a good night's sleep would cure, and by the looks of it Sasuke was the same.

"I can't feel any different Chakra signatures than our own." Sasuke said spinning around on his heel, it was as he thought, there were no other islands it was just the one.

"What's with all the dragon statues? I'm mean that's what they are right. Dragons." Naruko said jumping down to get a better look at the crumbling relic.

"Maybe it was their clan symbol?" Sasuke wondered.

"Or maybe there really use to be dragons!"

"Dobe there's no such thing as dragons." Sasuke stated blandly.

"Teme! How do you know!" Naruko shouted pointing up at him.

"Let's go back." Sasuke ignored Naruko and jumped off the domed roof and started to make his way back to where they'd decided to stay. It was starting to get dark, Sasuke surmised that they'd probably woken up half way through the day and that's why night had come quickly.

-Line Break

After gathering a decent pike of fire wood and their track back down and being lucky enough to discover a small stream not far from where they were settling down. They made it back to base camp. "Don't just stand there holding wood, your the only one who can use fire based jutsu. So start a fire already!" Naruko ordered dropping her own pile of wood on to the floor next to the wall of the house, before entering and coming back out with two lots of cup ramen and a few protein bars.

Sasuke made a small pile and left the rest with Naruko's pile, he stood before the fire and made the hand seals. "Fire style: fireball jutsu." A small ball of fire came out of his mouth and lit the logs. Naruko took out her trusty tripod and camping kettle and put it over the flames.

"I can't believe you had storage seals filled with ramen." Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Ramen is the food of the gods, believe it!" Naruko smiled.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment just enjoying each others company. "We'll have to try and get off the island tomorrow the supplies will only last for so long." Sasuke said. Naruko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I bet everybody's worried about us." She said taking the kettle away from the flames and pouring the required amount of water into each cup and puts the lids back over for those three minutes to do their magic.

"More than that, I'm worried about how the our abilities might have been affected by our shrinking." Sasuke told her taking the offered food only making a slightly disgusted face, which quickly turned neutral when Naruko shot a don't you start kind of glare his way.

"We should test them out tomorrow before we leave." Naruko said between a mouthful of noodles. "Besides can't me much of a change. After all you've still got the Rinnegan." She pointed one of her chopsticks at Sasuke's grayish purple eye, with the three tomoe's.

"Ah! That was delicious~❤." Naruko sighed rubbing her stomach in contentment. Sasuke had finished his as well not because he enjoyed the salt filled, processed heart attack in a cup, but only because he was starving and didn't want to get a lecture about the nonexistent health benefits of eating ramen from Naruko, he was too tired.

Sasuke thew the empty cup on to the fire and watched the embers it had kicked up as they faded into the night sky and out of sight. Naruko yawned. "Let's go to bed Teme..." She stood up and walked over to the house they were staying in, she froze mid step into the threshold. Causing Sasuke bump into her back due to her sudden stop.

"What...?"

Naruko turned around and walked back out, picked up the cloak they'd used earlier and walked back over. " We can lay this on the ground." She said holding it up.

"Hn." Sasuke walked into the house it was a small one roomed building it was drafty and part of the ceiling at the end furthest from where they were going to sleep had caved in due to age, still it was reasonably intact compared to some of the other buildings which were nothing but rubble, it would do for one night. Naruko laid the cloak on the floor near the back wall farthest from the entrance way, and turned to face Sasuke.

"Which side do you want Sasuke. Wall or the door?" Naruko asked looking up at him.

"Door." He wasn't comfortable having Naruko as the first line of defence, he trusted her abilities to protect them both but the new blossoming feelings Sasuke hadn't quite sorted themselves out yet, he was uneasy at the thought of Naruko being in any kind of direct danger. Even if they were on an island that had no other humans living on it.

Naruko, oblivious to Sasuke's current mind set just nodded and laid down at the side closest to the wall. Sasuke followed her lead and laid down next to her, he could feel the heat radiating off the blonds body. Anyone that didn't know Naruko would think she had a terrible fever, Sasuke assumed it must have something to do with the Ninetails being sealed inside of Naruko seeing as it's red Chakra gave off heat as a byproduct, it was only natural to assume that it would effect her body in some ways.

Not even ten minutes had passed after Naruko's head touched and she was already asleep, her deep even breathing a tell tale sign that she was completely knocked out.

-Line Break

Sasuke was on his way back from the stream after an embarrassing morning of waking up to find Naruko clinging to him in her sleep. That, he could handle because he knew Naruko was a sleep hugger. No what had caused his embarrassment was the fact that he'd also at some point in the night started clinging to Naruko as well. Once he had realised what he was doing Sasuke quickly let go of the blond, cheeks red. Naruko who had remained blissfully unaware of Sasuke's inner turmoil, had just woken up and smiled at him before getting to her feet and leaving the house.

Sasuke's cheeks bloomed red at remembering. Before a sudden shiver suddenly ran down his spine followed by a foreboding feeling. Sasuke picked up his pace and hurried back to the camp. Sasuke's blood ran cold when he caught sight of Naruko on the ground sat by the fizzled out fire, that had gone out at some point during the night while they were both sleeping. Naruko was clutching her long golden blond hair tightly in a fist, she had a kunai lined up to the base of her neck.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke shouted dropping the bottles of water and appearing next to Naruko like lightning and all but ripped the weapon of mass destruction out of her hand.

"Oh! Sasuke your back!" Naruto exclaimed happily, blinking up at him innocently. "Well my hairs ridiculously long now and I can't ask Sakurai-kun to cut it for me anymore, so I thought why not just cut it all off?!" She explained, in an unbothered tone, like the thought of chopping _**that**_ much of her hair off wasn't a _**huge**_ deal at all.

"You don't need to cut it that short!" He growled. He liked Naruko with long hair very much, after all. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief that he'd listened to that bad feeling of his and that he'd picked up his pace on his way back just in time to stop the idiotic actions of his blond partner. Sasuke shuddered, if he'd been just two minutes later he'd have witnessed a tragedy.

"But I can't cut it right by myself." Naruko pouted. "And I can't run all over the place and fight with hair so long that I keep standing on it!"

"You could of asked me, I'll cut it up to your waist, the same length as it was before you became a midget again." Sasuke said gesturing for her to turn around which she did, if not a little hesitantly.

"When did you learn to cut hair?... And who are you calling a midget, Teme!" Naruko asked skeptically.

"Who did you think cut my hair while I was with Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked her cocking an eyebrow even though she couldn't see him do it. "The snake Sannin himself?" Sasuke deadpanned. Naruko snorted at the mental image, his comment had conjured up in her head of Orochimaru standing behind Sasuke with snakes coming out of his sleeves where his hands should be, holding

"I never thought that the duck butt hair style would need so much maintenance!" She replied cheekily. Sasuke tugged on a strand of her hair and Naruko giggled.

The result of Sasuke's skill and fluid fingers was Naruko's hair cut evenly to her waist and as a bonus Sasuke had even done her hair up so that half her hair was down and the other half was up in a rose braid at the back of her head. "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto stood up and ran around, touching the braid. She spun around and raised her arms in a fighting posture. "Bring it!" She taunted.

Sasuke smirked and disappeared only to reappear behind Naruko. Naruko spun around and blocked his punch with her right hand, pushing his arm to the side Naruko raised her leg to to kick Sasuke in the stomach. But Sasuke also blocked bringing up his own leg. The impact of the two limbs colliding cracked the ground and the resulting shock wave kicked up the dust and dirt on the ground.

They smiled at each other and disappeared again moving away from camp so the they don't accidentally destroy anything. They appeared again both with Kunai's drawn. The ear splitting sounds of metal grating against metal echoed throughout the entire island startling the birds in to a frenzy of activity.

As they fought they slowly powered up Sasuke using Chidori and naruto Rasengan then eventually the Sharingan, Sage Mode, Rinnegan, Kurama Chakra mode. After several hours of sparing it became obvious that something was different. "The power of our techniques has been halved!" Naruko exclaimed, pulling at her hair in frustration.

No! Sasuke thought watching Naruko punch a tree, the power of their attacks have been cut more than half, thankfully they hadn't lost any of their abilities that was a good thing but losing all that power put them at a huge disadvantage in a fight. "It's probably because our younger bodies wouldn't be able to withstand the power of our older ones." He said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's the only solution I can come up with.

"We really need to get back and let grandma Tsunade have a look at us." Naruko said folding her hands behind her head. "Do you think we went a little overboard?" Naruko sweatdropping at the damage they'd caused. The landscape that had been covered in crumbling ruins were now dotted with craters from the duo's earlier attacks.

Sasuke looked around. "We needed to test the limits of our abilities. Besides it's not like anyone lives on this island."

Naruko smiled. "Yeah your right!"

"I usually am." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Teme!"

"Dobe." They appeared back at base camp Sasuke retrieved the bottles of water that he'd dropped earlier. They had a quick breakfast that consisted of more ramen and a few Chakra replenishing pills, before packing all the stuff that they didn't need back into the storage seal.

"Let's go."

-Line Break

It didn't take them long to reach the barrier of clouds that surrounded the island. They watched from a safe distance as lightning continuously struck the ocean. "Do we really have to go through their?" Naruko deadpanned pointing at ominous looking sea.

"Do you know ant other way to get out of here."

Naruko flinched. "N-No..."

"Well then this way it is." Sasuke told her not waiting to hear anymore complaints.

"Ah! Wait up Sasuke-Teme!" Naruko shouted sprinting after the disagreeable Uchiha like.

They soon found out just how volatile it was beneath the clouds, they hadn't made much headway since they entered the clouds. "Where not getting anywhere." Naruko huffed. "Can't you just control the lightning, you know like a lighting rod?"

Sasuke didn't answer her but he did kick sea water at her. Naruko blinked rapidly then laughed sheepishly. "That's right! Best not to use lightning jutsu while bare footed on the ocean-ahhahaha!" Just then a bolt of lightning stuck a few meters from where the were stood. The two ninjas jumped back.

They kept on moving jumping over large waves and dodging more lightning, it seemed as if the dark cloud covered sea stretched on forever, there was no end in sight. By now Naruko had gone into Kurama Chakra mode and Sasuke Sasuke had activated his Susanoo the sea was getting even worse it was as if the ocean it's self was trying to get rid of them the rain and the biting wind pelted their small bodies mercilessly they'd been out at sea for about seven hours now and with how dark the clouds were they couldn't tell if it was night or day.

They were both exhausted they'd recovered some of their Chakra from their fight and the pills had helped some what but even with their power halved, a large amount of their chakra was still depleted. Sasuke was second guessing their decision to leave the island maybe they should have stated a few more days rest and recuperate. Sasuke looked over at Naruko she jumped out of the way of another lightning bolt strike, she was sweating and panting heavily just like he was. Sasuke feared that they'd made a gave mistake.

Sasuke's fears became reality a moment later when the tired Naruko lost her footing and was thrown off balance when the wave she was running on unexpectedly dipped causing her to tilt to the side, unable to get a steady for hold Naruko started to fall and failed to notice the raging mass building up above her.

"NARUKO WATCH OUT!" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke watched in slow motion as a bolt of lightning thirty times bigger and more powerful descended right above where Naruko was falling. He watched in horror as Naruko in a bid to get out of the way of the strike dodged to the right but she wasn't fast enough and her left arm got caught in the strike. Naruko screamed in pain and fell into the water unconscious.

Sasuke shot forward and plucked her out of the sea and into his arms, manoeuvring out of the way of another less powerful strike. Sasuke looked down, her arm! The while bottom part of her sleeve was gone and her arm and hand was covered in red blistering burns. Sasuke clenched his teeth at the sight of the prone blond lying limply in his arms. Sasuke looked back in the direction they came from, with the Sharingan he could just about make out the island and then forward at the way they were heading still nothing just a dark bloated sea and never ending storm clouds. His decision was made, Sasuke spun around on his heel and dashed back towards the island as fast as he could.

As soon as his feet touched the shore, Sasuke body flickered back to the the hut they'd used as a base. Sasuke took the scroll out of Naruko's weapons pouch and gently laid her on to the cloak. As gently as he could Sasuke cut away the rest of Naruko's burnt sleeve with one of his Kunai to get a better look at the burns. It was bad. Naruko's entire arm was bright red, the skin was flaking off and she seemed to be developing a fever as well. "Dammit!" Sasuke exclaimed punching the ground.

They screwed up. They should have waited a few more days until they had recovered more, if they had Naruko would of been able to dodge that strike no problem. Sasuke took out their scarce medical supplies and applied some ointment to the burns. Naruko thrashed in pain but Sasuke held her down and whispered comforting words to her even though she wouldn't hear them in her unconscious state, after the medicine was applied Naruko fell silent apart from the pain induced pants. Sasuke took off his kimono top and dropped it over Naruko being careful not to brush her arm with the fabric. And looked back at her arm. 'That's strange?' Sasuke thought, Naruko's healing ability she got from the Ninetails hadn't kicked in yet. Why? Sasuke wanted to find out, he reached out a hand and placed it on Naruko's forehead after removing her headband and activated his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Line Break

Sasuke opened his eyes and was greeted by the familiar sight of pipes and water, he glanced around knowing that the Fox was lurking somewhere. "What are you doing here Uchiha?" A gravelly voice from behind him all but snarled.

"Why aren't you healing Naruko?!" Sasuke asked forgoing pleasantries.

The huge Ninetails fox appeared in all his glory, his tails swished about erratically as his anger rose. Sasuke could see the inner mind version of Naruko unconscious between Kurama's gigantic paws. Sasuke moved forward on impulse but was stopped by a blood chilling warning snarl. "The brat exhausted both her own and my Chakra, fighting you! The idiot with no common sense, too much power and a pathetic vendetta!" Kurama bellowed, lunging forward so that they were almost nose to nose.

"I know what happened, **I** was there." Sasuke snarked. "Hurry up and heal her."

"The brat will be fine in a couple of days, my Chakra is already healing her arm from the inside out." Kurama stated dismissively, as if he were talking to a child. Which in his eyes that's exactly what Sasuke was- an ungrateful, petulant child.

"Fully healed?" Sasuke urged.

"Yes, now get out your a nuisance!" Kurama snapped striking at Sasuke with one of his tails, and flinging the Uchiha back into his own body, he was careful not to cause ant damage to Sasuke's inner projection flinging him out gently. Because after all the last thing he wanted was a pissed Uzumaki by the name of Naruko shouting his ear off. The girl was already loud enough as it was- better to not provoke her in to being even louder.

When Sasuke woke back up again he was laying down next to the still passed out Naruko. He looked outside to see the once sunny island was being battered by heavy rain.

-Line Break

Five days had passed before Sasuke knew it. Much to his relief Naruko's fever had broken half way through the third day and her arm was almost completely healed their was just a little bit of redness but it was hardly noticeable it just looked like her skin was slightly flushed but Sasuke thought that by the end of the day it too would most likely disappear and her arm would go back go to having that golden glow, that the rest of her body was. Naruko still hadn't woken up though and they'd run out of food and water, Sasuke had decided after much thought that it should be okay for him to leave the blond for an hour or two while he got more water, he'd also decided to and try to catch some of the strange looking green birds he'd seen flying around. Having food when the blond woke up might distract her from the fact that Sasuke had eaten the rest of her ramen- probably... Hopefully... Not likely but he was going to try anyway.

Sasuke added more fire wood to the quivering flames, if Naruko woke up to a put out fire she might think he'd abandoned her and go getting herself injured even more. Sasuke sweatdropped at the thought. He checked on Naruko one last time before leaving and Shunshining to the other side of the island where they'd seen the majority of the birds when they did a scope of the island.

-Meanwhile back on the other side of the island-

Back on the other side of the island a certain ship had just made its way through the ever storm cloud covered ocean and had dropped anchor on the island of the two oblivious ninjas. It was a ship with figure head of a sheep and a sail that bore a skull and crossbones that was wearing a strawhat.

"WE'RE HERE!"" Shouted a black haired, black eyed young man wearing a strawhat, identical to the one that was drawn on the sail. "AT LOST ISLAND~!"

-LINE BREAK

And there you have chapter two-

Chapter 3: Two worlds collide, Marimo Vs Duck butt, a fight of misunderstandings!


	3. Chapter 3

-World's collide, Marimo Vs Duck butt, a fight of misunderstandings!-

🍃previously...🍃

Back on the other side of the island a certain ship had just made its way through the ever storm cloud covered ocean and had dropped anchor on the island of the two oblivious ninjas. It was a ship with figure head of a sheep and a sail that bore a skull and crossbones that was wearing a strawhat.

"WE'RE HERE!"" Shouted a black haired, black eyed young man wearing a strawhat, identical to the one that was drawn on the sail. "AT LOST ISLAND~!"

🍃Line break🍃

"Whoa. Look over there. It's a dragon!" Usopp shouted running over to a statue that was half submerged in sea water. Taking a look around he could see that most of the island was littered with crumbling ruins and if he strained his eyes really hard, he could make out even more dragon statues and buildings, ones that like the one he was standing in front of, only they had already become part of the slowly expanding sea floor. It was clear to see that the island was slowly losing the battle against the ocean and that in another couple hundred years or so there would no longer be an island at the eye of the ever raging storm.

"If the are dragon statues then this place has to be Lost Island!" Apis, said clapping her hands. The young child turned on her heel and ran over to a cart that was bearing the weight of what the statue depicted. "Grandpa Ryu! We're here. We're here at the dragons nest!" She jumped up and down in her excitement. Now that they were here the majestic green feathered beast could regain his strength, like he told her head would. Said dragon opened one eye lazily, he slowly glanced around taking in all what could see from where he was laying down then closed his eyes again.

"They made all this?! Dragons sure are amazing!" Luffy the straw hat wearing back haired young man and pirate captain whistled in amazement.

A blond man by he name of Sanji kicked his captain in the head and sweatdropped. "You idiot! It was obviously humans who made all these buildings!"

"Well whatever." Zoro muttered, he didn't really care who made them he just wanted to know if they were in the right place or not.

"We're here, Lost Island!" Luffy repeated, pumping his fists into the air.

"But does anyone even live here anymore?" Sanji wondered out loud. "The while place has been swallowed up by mother nature..."

"Say, where do you suppose the dragons nest is?" Nami asked turning to Usopp, but before the long nosed man could reply Apis's voice claimed their attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Grandpa Ryu!" Apis pleaded with the uncooperative dragon. "Sheesh! We're at the dragons nesting island now! Come on, wake up!" The dragon lifted it's eyelids for a moment then closed them again.

Luffy walked over to Apis his arms behind his head in a relaxed stance. "What did he say?"

"He says he's not sure... he says this might not be Lost Island..." Apis muttered sadly.

"What! You can't be serious!" Sanji exclaimed.

"We went through all that that stormy sea just to get here!" Usopp complained, fearing the journey back.

While the others despaired at the thought that the island they were on might not be the one they've been looking for. Zoro had wandered from the group when his eyes caught something worrying, he jumped up on to one of the buildings so he could get a better look from higher ground and what he saw made his eyes go wide in shock. "Luffy! Love cook! Come and look at this!" He shouted his eyes glued to the scene before him.

A moment later the two were at his side. "What's the matter Marimo?"

"Look..." Zoro pointed in front not even bothering to bite back a retort. When he saw what zoro was pointing to, Sanji's jaw almost hit the ground in utter shock. There were craters huge deep craters dotted about over deverstating the landacape. They were recent, really recent the land hadn't reclaimed them like it had with the rest of the island. That showed that they were made recently. "We're not alone on this island." Zoro growled, pointing to a rising pillar of smoke ascending from the east side of the island, how hadn't they spotted this before- he did not know.

"Who do you think it could be?" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side.

"It got to be Marines! Who else would go looking for and island that may or may not exist!" Sanji spat.

"Don't know but whoever it is. Their dangerous." Zoro said. Sanji nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter, you guys! What can you see!" Nami shouted up at them. The trio jumped back down to the others. With serious expressions on their faces.

"Half of the island is destroyed." Sanji said solemnly. Lighting up a cigarette.

"And we're not the only ones here." Zoro told the orange haired navigator.

"Is it the other dragons?" Asked Apis hopefully.

"Unless dragons can start camp fires. I don't think so." Zoro mumbled.

"Well what are we going to do, we need to explore the island. But we can't do that if the island has unknown enemies lurking about!" Usopp said desperately. They didn't know how many or the exact extent of the abilities the enemy possessed. It was dangerous to go off willy nilly even with the demon trio.

"It's captains decision." Zoro said and they all turned to Luffy.

Luffy smiled. "Let's go find out who they are!" He laughed.

"Yeah you heard him off you go you three well defend the ship until you get back!" Usopp dismissed them with a wave of his hand, nodding his head like it was his idea.

"No all of us are going, it's more fun that way. Right?!" Luffy beamed.

"I can't go I have the cannot go inland disease!" Usopp stuttered, clutching at his chest. But was completly ignored. When the rest of them started getting ready.

"Let's go!"

"Noooooooooo!"

🍃Line break🍃

Sasuke wasn't pleased, not at all. He'd taken a detour on his way back to where Naruko was from the west side of the island when he thought he'd sensed several presences coming from the shore to the north. That was where he found himself currently standing on the deck of a ship. That wasn't there when he and Naruko had first arrived on the island, Sasuke would have remembered seeing a ship with a sheep for a figure head and a sail adorned with crossbones and a skull wearing a strawhat. If they had they would of used that instead of braving the waves on their own.

Sasuke for a moment thought that it might have been an abandoned ship that had somehow made its way through the Storm fully intact and without sinking or a helmsman and navigator to guide it's path, but almost as soon as it crossed his mind he squashed it. This ship looked too be in too good of a condition for a supposedly abandoned ship, none of the sails were torn their were no signs that a battle had taken place. But then where was the crew were they dead somewhere inside the ship, their lives claimed by disease or starvation from a lack of food out on the vast ocean?

Cautiously Sasuke made his way inside to a room that was revealed to be a kitchen, his eyes roamed over the small room and he walked over to the sink. Their was a pile of washed plates on the side. Sasuke raised his hand and felt the metal tap. It was still a little warm, people had been here a while ago. So they weren't dead, we'll if that was the case where were they?

Sasuke peered out of one of the porthole windows and instantly realised his blunder. The fire...! The fire, he had stupidly left was still burning creating smoke and acting like a beacon for whoever it was that had been on the ship. Naruko! Naruko was in danger! Sasuke wasted no time and in a flash he had disappeared from the kitchen and hurried back.

🍃Line break🍃

It took them longer than they thought but they eventually arrived at the sight where the fire was burning.

"There's no one here?" Luffy said. Their was a small fire burning, a chokuto sword leaning against a mostly intact building and a small pile of trash, but other than that there was no people.

"What about inside that ruin?" Nami said walking over to the door way, going by the items left near it and the fact that it was the only one that was mostly intact it was safe to assume that the ruin was where whoever it was that was on the island had claimed it as their temporary home. Nami had one foot slightly extended towards the door way and was just about to step over the threshold when she felt a hand grab the back of her top and pull her backwards just in time as a strangely shaped knife flew from the right embedded it's self into the solid stone doorway right where Nami's head had been just a moment ago. A second later and faster than any of them could see the one who threw the knife appeared he landed in front of the doorway to the Ruins in a crouch. The attacker look up at them and they all gasped in shock, his eyes. The right one was blood red with three black tomoe's surrounding his pupil. The left was a washed out lilac colour that too had tomoe's but the right eye had rings and nine tomoe's instead of three. Three in the inner ring, three in the middle and three one the outer ring.

"It's a kid!" Zoro exclaimed shocked.

🍃Line break🍃

Sasuke arrived back at base camp only to see an orange haired woman about to enter the threshold to the Ruins where the defenseless Naruko was still unconscious. Sasuke's right eye bled into red, thee black tomoe's spinning furiously, he pulled out a kunai from the pouch on his leg and with precise precision threw it aiming right for the woman's head, a second later her knew the kunai wouldn't meet its intended target his sharingan precived the actions of one of the others. A black haired teenager who was wearing a strawhat hat the same as the one on the ships sail and a red vest.

Sasuke had just confirmed that they were the ones who owned the ship. He watched almost before it happened as the man's arm flew out and stretched longer than a humans arm should, he grabbed the back of the girls top and yanked her backwards just as the kunai lodged it's self in the stone doorway.

Sasuke Shunshin'd right in front of the doorway landing in a crouch and looked up at the precived threat. He heared their gasps. But, they weren't gasps of recognition, they were gasps of awe- it was as if they didn't know of the Sharingan, but that was near impossible. Not many people knew of the Rinnegan, but the Sharingan of the village hidden in the leaves and the ones who possessed them the Uchiha clan, the sharingan was one of the most widely know Kekkai Genkai.

"It's a kid!" Sasuke's eyes shot over to look at the green haired man who had his hand clutched around the hilts of the three swords at his left side. He said it with such astonishment like it was baffling for a child to be armed. But surely they must know of genine, because of the dealing that would be the conclusion most ninja come to when seeing them in the state they were in. The strange groups overreactions were a becoming a constant source of confusion for Sasuke. They acted like they were seeing all this for the first time.

"What do you want? Who sent you? Speak!" Sasuke ordered rising to his feet. And getting in to a battle stance

"Wha?-! That's what we should be asking you!" Shouted the man with black curly hair and a long nose, said man was taking refuge behind a blond haired man that had weird swirly eyebrows and was wearing a black suit. Sasuke eyes then passed over the child that was stood further behind the rest, she was stood protectivly in front of a large green feathered beast. If Sasuke hadn't of already seen all the tailed beasts true form's he wold of assumed that the old creature on what looked like a thrown together cart was one of them.

"So the marines have stooped so low as to use child spy's to do their dirty work." Muttered the blond haired man.

Sasuke neither confirmed nor did he deny, he kept his face blank of any emotion that could give away just how confused he was, he had never heard of the term marine but he assumed that it was most judging by the disgust of the blond face that it was some kind of organisation.

"Oi, what do you think your doing. That was dangerous!" Nami shouted at the boy, he had blueish black hair that was arranged it a style that made her think of a ducks tail feathers. He was wearing a white kimono top the was open down to his stomach a blue cloth covered his abdomen and hung down to his knees it was kept in place by a purple rope that was tied around his waist. He was wearing back pants no shoes and his hand were covered in black arm guards. In her anger at the cocky little brat, Nami took a step forward, her fist raised, threateningly.

Sasuke who had ignored the ranting woman shifted his stance when she took a step in his direction. "Don't come any closer." He snarled at her in warning.

"Nami get back!" Zoro shouted, the kid was like a coiled snake one wrong move and he'd strike for the kill, he could feel it. Zoro almost fell over when his idiot captain walked forward passing Zoro and completly ignoring what he had just said.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D Luffy the man who'll become-" like Zoro thought the kid released blood lust and lunged forward. Zoro also lunged forward he knew his idiotic captain could handle himself but it was his duty as first mate to keep him alive, Zoro unsheathed one of his Katana's and flipped it so that the blade was facing up. After all he didn't want to kill the child, Zoro moved in front of Luffy and brought down the katana.

"Zoro!" Usopp and Nami shouted in horror. They thought he was going to cut down the boy. Until they caught sight of the flipped sword, and sighed in relief. Zoro wasn't that heartless.

Sasuke saw the strike coming towards him, he halted and flipped backwards towards his sword unsheathed ingredients it in one move he also brought his sword down on the green haired man the blades collided the force of the blow sent vibrations down right to both their bones.

Sasuke wasted no time he flipped the blade up and over the back of his hand in so that the blade was now underneath the green haired mans katana and thrust it upwards, catching the man completly off guard at the smooth like, fluid almost seamless change in stance, that he had no chance to brace himeself resulting in Sasuke's chokuto breaking the swordsmans formation. Sasuke wasting no time, and not one to pass up an opportunity when it presents it's self, raise his left leg and kicked the green haired man in the chest, sending him flying back wards. The small exchange of blows ignited the fire for battle in the other two as well.

The straw hat wearing teen cocked his arm back in preparation to punch him Sasuke foresaw this disappeared only to reappear behind the teen Sasuke roundhouse kicked him but the teen withstood it.

The force of the kick caused Luffy's ribs to rattle but he was able to withstand it. Luffy spun around and punched the boy on the stomach, he flew backwards but before he could crashing in to the Ruins Nami had tried to enter earlier the boy righted himself mid air by back flipping and light landing in a crouch on the wall of the ruin. They watched as the boy remained on the wall not sliding to the floor. It was as it his feet had glued themselves to the horizontal stone surface.

Sasuke coughed he hadn't expected the red vest wearing boy to withstand his kick he'd underestimated these people. Sasuke clutched his throbbing stomach in pain and calmed his breathing and shot forward once again, leaping from the wall for a frontal attack.

The boy came at him once again Luffy expected the same attack as last time only this time at his front. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Lufft shouted punching out in front towards the boy again but this time the boy knew not to underestimate his opponent and dodged to the left at the last minuet. Luffy's fist flew over the boys shoulder Stretching before Luffy realised he'd missed it had happened so quickly, luffy started to retract his arm. But it was too late.

"Too slow!" Sasuke spat. Punching the teen in the face and down in to ground which gave way and cracked under the pressure. The force of the punch caused Luffy to bounce out of the crater his body had made from the deverstating blow. While he was up in mid air after bouncing off the ground. Sasuke kicked him in the side sending the teen careening straight in to a tree.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted. "You bastard! Try this special move tabasco star!" He furiously said using a sling shot to attack. Usopp shot five pellets.

Sasuke thought the attack was pathetic and he lazily caught all five in one hand between his fingers, sasuke didn't know what they were supposed to do and he didn't really care.

"Be careful when you attack." Sasuke lectured the teen that was at the moment alot older that him. "That your weapons." He said raising hus hand infront of his face, before snapping his wrist to the left and throwing the pellets at the blond man who was poised ready and about to kick him, into the blonds face. "Don't become your enemies."

Usopp watch in horror at the tabasco pellets exploded in Sanji's face. Sanji cried out in pain when his eyes started to burn. Caught off guard and unable to see because his eyes had become swollen and we're watering making his sight blurry.

Sasuke watched the blond fall on to his hands and feet, he didn't have to do much this time. "So that's what they do?" He muttered out loud. "Stupid."

Nami had watched the whole thing in awe. He was small. A child, just a little older than Apis was this strong, he'd taken down Luffy the guy who had defeated the fishmen Arlong! She watched as he moved back so that he was once again blocking the entrance to the Ruins. What was he hiding- No protecting that was what it was, he was protecting something in those ruins. She could see it in his different coloured eyes, determination of steel some precious enough that it was worth risking his life to fight men twice his size and the will to kill if necessary. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Sasuke stared into the dark eyes of the orange haired woman and she stared back. He saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye and spun just in time to par the swordsmans three katana strike the blade's were no longer reversed it seemed as thought the green haired man man now taking his seriously. What followed was several minutes of metal clashing with metal, neither side giving and inch but likewise neither gaining one either. Sasuke had once again blocked a strike when he felt a presence behind him it seemed as though he'd recovered from those tabasco star things he'd thrown at him earlier and walked about to deliver and axe kick to his head.

"Take this!" Sanji shouted.

Sasuke saw the black haired boy also getting ready to punch him. Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and swapped places with the Luffy. Zoro hurriedly withdrew his swords in shock he was just about to cut up Luffy! For Sanji it was too late to change course and his leg came down upon Luffy's head. Luffy who had been in the middle of throwing a punch then Sasuke swapped them around continued but instead of the punching hitting the Ruins dead center, Sanji's kick to Luffy's head caused his fist to go off course and the punch struck the side of the ruin instead breaking off part of the building.

That was the last straw for Sasuke- even if he was the cause of it and the damage done wasn't to the side Naruko was sleeping at, it was still more than Sasuke was willing to tolerate. Sasuke's sharingan pulsed and morphed into the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Zoro had a similar look of determination. They both disappeared.

Sasuke ran Chidori down the blade of his snake sword. "It ends!"

"Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted spinning the two swords in his hands.

Nami on the other hand was sneaking closer to the Ruins now that the boy was distracted, she made it back to the door way when something yellow and orange flashed past her towards the fight. Right before Sasuke and Zoro could clash something yellow appeared between them. Their was only one person Sasuke knew that would where so much orange willingly. Naruko!

Naruko was confused she didn't know what was happening she'd just woken up with a bad feeling only to hear the sounds of a battle taking place. Now here she was stood between Sasuke and a green haired man she didn't recognise, she was clutching Sasuke's wrist as it was futile try and block the blade when he was using the snake sword like he was. In her other hand was a kunai and Naruko was preventing the three swords the man was welding from encroaching any further. "Sasuke what's going on?" She turned to her partner cocking her head to the side.

Nami was thrown for a loop, the last thing she expected was for a little girl even smaller than the boy now identified as Sasuke to appear from within the ruins- We'll it explained why he was so quick to attack he thought they were a threat to the girl. They all watched as the blood lust disappeared in an instant from the overly powerful boy his hand that was holding the sword fell at his side limply before the chokuto sword the fell to the floor with a metallic clang.

Naruko want from confused to majorly creeped out when Sasuke dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her in to his chest and tucking her head under his chin. _**'Eh?'**_

 _ **'Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!?'**_ Naruko internally screamed. She flailed her arms and looked at the strangers like a deer caught in headlights. "What did you guys do to the Teme?!" Naruko was starting to panic the Sasuke she knew wouldn't hug her like this- hell he wouldn't hug her period!

"Sasuke let go for a minuet, and tell me what's going on!" Naruko tried to order sternly, she was blushing bright red and liked the way his arms enveloped her, it made her feel safe- but right now wasn't the time to be thinking about those things and they had and audience and they were back in their thirteen year old bodies.

Sasuke didn't listen to her- no in fact she was sure he just tightened his arms around her shoulders. Naruko had had enough, she was now seriously unnerved by the Uchiha's reaction. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S THE HELL GOING ON! I'M SO CONFUSED, BELIVE IT!" Naruko screamed flailing about in Sasuke's arms.

🍃Line break🍃

Sorry it's taken me a while to update I was sick for a week then the electricity conked in our house so I couldn't do any of my writing up in my room where I like to do it since upstairs was the only place with out power in the house.

Anyway on to the next thing.

Chapter 4: Friendships formed and startling discoveries!


	4. Chapter 4

Friendships Formed, Startling Discoveries!

🍃Line break🍃

Sasuke let go for a minute, and tell me what's going on!" Naruko tried to order sternly, she was blushing bright red and liked the way his arms enveloped her, it made her feel safe- but right now wasn't the time to be thinking about those things and they had and audience and they were back in their thirteen year old bodies.

Sasuke didn't listen to her- no in fact she was sure he'd just tightened his arms around her shoulders. Naruko had, had enough, she was now seriously unnerved by the Uchiha's reaction. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S THE HELL GOING ON! I'M SO CONFUSED, BELIVE IT!" Naruko screamed flailing about in Sasuke's arms.

🍃Line break🍃

It took several minutes but eventually Naruko got Sasuke to release her, but he stubbornly refused to leave her side and hovered right behind her glaring at the people in front of them. "So... who are you guys?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! The man who'll become the king of pirates!" He shouted smiling.

Naruko liked him already, it was like looking in a mirror and having her own determination thrown back at her only that the goals were different, she grinned and with the same vigor Naruko exclaimed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruko, the woman who'll one day become the Hokage! Believe it!"

Nami studied the two children in front of her, now that the black haired child wasn't trying to beat them up. They were like the sun and moon; the girl- Naruko being the sun and the dangerous boy being the moon.

Both their appearance and from what she had witnessed so far their personalities were polar opposites. Sasuke was dark, brooding and seemed be quit cold, he also seemed to be a little emotionally stunted going from expressing murderous terror inducing blood lust one minute, and then puppy like vulnerability the next. The dramatic change was dizzying.

Naruko on the other hand seemed to be a bubbly bundle of cheer, bright warm smiley. The blond had an infectious aura that made you feel as though you wanted to both protect and be protected by her- it was a strange feeling- but not unpleasant, it was similar to the aura Luffy gave off the only difference being that she didn't feel the urge to protect a seventeen year old teen that routinely picked his nose. It was already apparent to Nami by how cute the girl was now, that Naruko would be quite stunning when she grew up, her bright blue sapphire eyes and long golden hair that was longer than she was tall, made her look almost other worldly- if Nami had to give an example she would say celestial maiden.

Naruko had three whisker marks on both of her cheeks, she couldn't tell whether they were caused by an injury she'd sustained in the past; or if maybe she was born with them, if that wa so it would make them very unusual birthmarks. She was petite- she was smaller than Sasuke but a little bit taller than Apis. She was wearing a black turtle neck jacket that had one long sleeve, the other sleeve seemed to have been cut off for some reason. It split on both sides of her hips and stopped just bellow her knees. She was wearing brightly coloured orange pants- and no shoes just like Sasuke.

"Sanji, at your service little lady." He said bowing slightly, he had blond hair like hers only his bangs covered one eye and his eyebrows were swirly- weird.

"Nami." The only woman of the group.

"I-I-I'm, the great Usopp!" It was a guy with black curly hair and a really long nose.

"Zoro." Introduced the green haired swordsmans that was just fighting Sasuke.

"This guy behind me is Uchiha Sasuke, hey Teme! Apologise, after all. I bet it was you that threw the first punch!" Naruko said turning slightly so that she could look at the Teme in question.

"For starters dobe, it was a kunai not a punch and I'm not apologising ." Sasuke huffed.

"Teme! Stop splitting hairs, you know what ment!"

"-It's okay! Naruko-chan. Your friend was just protecting you, from what he thought was a bunch of enemies." Nami soothed.

Naruko blinked at her blankly them faced Sasuke again. "That true, Teme!"

"Hn..." Was the reply she received.

Naruko smiled cheekily at him. "So you were worried about me. Eh!" Sasuke looked away his cheeks tinted red. He was never going to hear the end of this, he had reacted too recklessly- and forgot that the basic skill for a shinobi, is the ability to gather information calmly and effectively, not charge in- that was something only the villages number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja would do and Sasuke didn't like the thought as been labeled as the second one.

Naruko's eyes trailed over everyone not wanting to miss anyone out, when she caught the sight of a girl not much smaller than she was half hidden behind the others, behind her was a huge creature; Naruko couldn't believe she was only seeing it now. Her eyes went impossibly wide and her jaw almost hit the floor. "Hi! My names Apis and this is Grandpa Ryu." She said gesturing to the beast behind her.

"Wha- is that a dragon!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're trying to find his nest." Apis said.

Suddenly Naruko started to laugh uproariously. The group in front shot her looks of suspicion. Sasuke, on the other hand felt a shiver go shoot down his spine, all the way down to the rips of his toes, and he sweatdropped when Naruko's eyes flashed and zoned in on him. "I thought dragons didn't exist Sasuke~!" Naruko sang her tone mocking.

The vain in Sasuke's forehead bulged. "How was I supposed to know they exist, idiot!" He said defensively in a clipped tone.

"This time Yorkshire the idiot, Teme!" She continued to laugh.

Naruko continued to laugh at him and Sasuke started to sweat under under her mocking gaze. She dropped the look quickly losing interest and she laughter died out, when she recalled how Luffy had introduced himself a few minutes ago. "So you guys are pirates..." She stated calmly raising and eyebrow.

The unconcerned way in which she said it threw a few of the strawhat pirates off, so far no one, who'd found out they were pirates had reacted with such a little amount of emotion. The crew had experienced range of different emotions- some astonishment, others anger, some in awe. But the majority of people that had found out had reacted in fear, but that was natural when you considered that pirates made up more than half of the world's criminal population. So to see such a small girl not react at all. Made them feel like the situation had kind of a anti-climactic end and left them not really knowing how to follow up.

"What's with that nonexistent reaction!" Usopp pointed at Naruko in suspicion breaking the mould, his out burst earned him a scathing glare from Sasuke.

Usopp flinched back.

"What's the big deal? So what if your pirates. I mean. After all me and Sasuke are Ninjas. I don't see what the problem is?" Naruko said, cocking her head to the side; confused- she didn't see what all the fuss was about.

"NINJAS!" The gobsmacked reaction of the group in front of her made Naruko take a surprised step back at the sheer volume of their in sync shouting. Again their reactions were weird. They acted as if being a ninja wasn't a common thing.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sasuke said, he too was confused by their constant over reactions.

"Maybe we should all take a seat and hear each other our tales." Sanji said lighting up a cigarette, he could tell that the kids had a story to tell.

"Yeah let's do that!" Naruko nodded. They all took a seat and so that they could each tell their stories. Naruko started first.

After hearing the blonds tale the pirates were silent for a moment before it was broken by Nami. "So you two were sucked into a black hole made of a substance called Chakra and ended up here?" Nami asked. "Does that about sum it up."

"Yeah that's right, but Chakra's not a substance, but a mixture between spiritual and physical energy. Every living thing has it!" Naruko chirped smiling at her.

"Us too?!" Usopp asked excitedly.

"You see that's one thing that has me confused, I can sense a similar energy to Chakra all around us. It seems to be coming from the sea, but I don't sense any from you guys?" Naruto said narrowing her eyes at them.

Usopp deflated, then perked back up a second later. "Wait!" Usopp said frantically. "You said LIVING things! Doesn't that mean we're all dead then! Noo! I don't want to to be dead!"

"Of course not idiot!" Naruko growled.

"If you were dead, that would mean we were dead as well." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Usopp flinched, "Oh! Yeah your right!" Sweatdropping he waved his hands in the air trying to laughing off his embarrassment.

"So this place is some where in the Land of Waves, right?"" Naruko asked.

"I don't know what the land of Waves is but, we're in the sea of East Blue." Sanji said.

"What is 'East Blue' and how can you not know what the land of Waves is?!"

"Is it somewhere on the Grandline?" Nami asked.

"What's the Grandline?" Sasuke asked, none of what these people were saying made any sense.

Nami pulled out the map to the Grandline she kept in her back pocket for safe keeping. "Here look at this." She layer it down in front of the two children. And frowned at their symmetrical looks of confusion.

"What! This isn't right, where's the land of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth. This isn't the world map- it can't be!" Naruko panicked.

"Your right this isn't the world map-" Nami said. "That's because it hasn't been charted yet, a huge part of the world still hasn't been discovered."

Both Sasuke and Naruko froze in shock, their situation had just gone from bad to down right terrifying. A sudden thought ran through Naruko's head it was ridiculous, completely unlikely, zero chance of it being a possibility, but still Naruko said it anyway. "You don't think we were cast in to another world do you?" Naruko shot Sasuke a worried look.

She expected him to shoot her down right away and tell her, she was an idiot for thinking something so stupid and to be serious. But instead of an insult he just stared wide eyed and said. "Maybe your right."

"Wait what do you mean I'm right- you really think we're in another world. It was a joke!" She exclaimed flailing her arms around.

"Look at the facts, our wold map is completely different than the unfinished one of this one. Not to mention how this world seems to be mostly made up of water." Sasuke told her.

Naruko couldn't believe she'd actually hit the nail on the head-she never does that! "Remember, what I said." Nami interrupted. "Most of the Grandline hasn't yet been explored, maybe your both from a country in the undiscovered part of the Grandline somewhere so secluded that your land has never made contact with the rest of the world." Naruko blinked rapidly, at Nami's theory. When it was put like that even she could see the possibilities in what both she and the Teme were saying.

"Okay. Say, we are in another world or were blasted out of the elemental nations- that still doesn't solve our biggest problem right now. Just how are we going to get back!" Naruko pulled at her hair they were right back to square one. What was the point of clearing up the confusion on where they were, if they couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke seemed to deflate as well.

"You should come with us!" Luffy shouted, pressing his hands into his crossed legs. The other pirates sweatdropped.

 _ **"Here he goes again..."**_ All of the Strawhats thought at the same time.

"Why?" Sasuke asked a little skeptically, was it normal in this world to offer to help someone who just nearly beat the crap out of you?

"Our next adventure after finding the dragons nest is the Grandline. I can't become the king of pirates if don't find one piece. The treasure gat was hidden at the end of the Redline by the previous pirate King, Gold D Rodger!" Luffy told the moody teen. "And we're already friends so you can trust us. Join us it'll be fun!"

"Wow Luffy I didn't think you had the brain cells to string a good argument like that together!" Usopp awed.

"Really!" Luffy laughed, puffing out his chest proudly.

Sasuke could see the merits in going with them, he knew their fighting capacity so even if they one day they tried to betray them, Sasuke was confidant he could take them out before they tried to do the same to them. Second thing the pirates had a ship and they did not. The last thing which is the most important was the knowledge of the world they currently found themselves in, it would be not impossible for Naruko and himself to learn to navigate the world, but they would be starting at a crippling disadvantage. There was no point taking any unnecessary risks if they could avoid them.

Also they had no money. No connections or allies to rely on if they find themselves in a sticky situation. What military forces did a world governed by water have? How influential were they? What were their fighting capabilities? Battle tactics. What kind of weapons did they possess. Where were their bases of operation. And there was that strange power Luffy had displayed during their fight, it looked like the expansion Jutsu; a technique converted by the Akimichi clan, yet at the same time it was different. Sasuke couldn't feel the usual build up of Chakra that was needed for the jutsu that worked by flooding the pathways with Chakra causing them to stretch and expand.

Do others have abilities similar to that of the strawhat wearing teen, if they do what are they. How strong are they. How did they come to possess them. These were all the thoughts that ran through Sasuke's head.

"Okay!" Naruko replied.

"So quick!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Naruko-chan don't you want to think about it a little, first." Nami encouraged. " I mean Luffy's an idiot with a bottomless pit for a stomach!"

Luffy just laughed.

"She's right!" Usopp shouted. "The only thing he's got going for him is that monstrous strength of his!"

The ninja duo sweatdropped. "But we're friends now and we don't have any other options at the moment and we'll all be going in the same direction. So we might as well go along with you guys." Naruko said frowning. "Unless you guys don't want us to come along?" Naruko tiled her head to the side unintentionally giving them the sad puppy dog eyes look.

All of their hearts skipped a beat guiltily.

"No! No! Of course we want you to come with us!" Nami said hurriedly.

"Yeah! That's right! Let's all go together!" Usopp exclaimed pointing out towards the ocean.

Naruko gave them a lopsided smile. "Well then it's settled. " She turned. "Right Sasuke?"

"R-right." Said Uchiha sweatdropped, that ability of Naruko's to make things go her way could almost be called a Kekkai Genkai. Sasuke used to think he was immune to those big sapphire blue eyes of hers... he was kidding himself... he had a slight resistance, at best. And although it took a couple years she still managed to wear it down and Sasuke was added to throb sucker list when he fell pray to that infections aura she had always possessed.

"Usopp." Luffy called.

"What Luffy? " Usopp said looking at his captain, only to see that Luffy's eyes were star struck.

"We have ninja! In our crew" Luffy exclaimed.

Usopp stood ram rod straight at those words, they had mentioned earlier that they were ninjas but it hadn't sunk in till just then. "So what." Usopp said trying to be cool but it didn't work he had that same starstruck look as Luffy in his eyes.

"Isn't it cool!"

"So cool!" Both he and Luffy fangirled off to the side while the other continued to talk, Nami shot the duo an unimpressed look but didn't say anything.

"Earlier you mentioned something about a dragons nest." Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right you did say something about that!" Naruko exclaimed.

Usopp and Luffy after calming down came back over and Nami filled them in on how they'd met Apis. Then on to how they found Ryu after Nami and Luffy followed a trail left by Apis when she went to feed the dragon, they told the duo about their encounter with the marines and about how they were after the aging dragon so that they could kill it and collect its bones to gain eternal life. Their story continues right up until how they met each other. By the end of it Naruko had tears running down her face.

"Your so brave!" Naruko said pulling Apis into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Dammit if I see those marines scum I'll beat them up." She raged.

"Are they strong?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really they just have numbers." Zoro told him.

"Hn."

Not long after that the pirates and the two ninja were making their way to the highest point if the island.

LineBreak

"Stupid Nami makes the men do all the work..." Usopp complained as he, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji pushed the cart grandpa Ryu was on up a steep hill. "It's like, 'try pushing it yourself!' " just as he said that Sasuke walked right past him, not sparing Usopp a single glance.

"Hey! Why aren't you helping to push as well?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Hey, you! Less complaining and more pushing!" Nami shouted behind her.

"I'm pushing! I'm pushing! I just don't think it's fair that he isn't either!" Usopp growled.

Nami sighed. "You can't really expect a child to push, what are you a slave driver?"

"YOUR...! The slave driver, and that 'child' beat up the monster trio and only took one hit!" Usopp threw back.

"Shut up! If you put more effort in to pushing, rather than complaining we'd be their already!" Nami snapped.

"Oh, you! Don't get cocky!" Usopp shouted.

"Just shut up and push." Sanji said. "Ah! Nami-san is so nice when she's snappy!" He swooned.

"If only! Stupid love cook!" Usopp scoffed.

The dirt covered Hill eventually became a stone path and in no time at all they were all at the highest point if the island, it was the same place with the domed building as when Sasuke and Naruko did their first sweep of the island.

"Wow!" Apis exclaimed. "It's a city!"

They walked along the stone path that was covered in vines and tree roots. "Wow! Everything is broken everywhere!" Luffy muttered. They passed by a crater and Naruko had the decency to look at least little sheepish.

"Did people really used to live here?" Wondered out loud at they claimed another Hill.

"There wouldn't be houses if they didn't." Sasuke said, when they'd done a sweep of the island they were mostly looking for other people and hadn't really paid attention to any of the buildings. So he and Naruko were getting a good look for the first time at the place they'd called home for the past few days.

"Then why's their no one here now?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe they moved to another island." Naruko offered. After all they had found no signs that this place had been attacked before, apart from the damage they themselves had caused the island was just old and crumbling.

Naruko stopped when Apis veered off from the path and next down in the long grass. The others continued on Sasuke had stopped further away to wait for Naruko. "What did you find Apis?" She said kneeling down next to her. Apis turned and held up what she had clutched in her hand.

"The Millennial Dragons mark..." It was some kind of old toy with a dragon drawn on the center. "Do you think that maybe the dragons played with the children here here on this island?" Apis asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility." Naruko told her truthfully. They both looked up when they heard the call of birds right above them.

Apis stood up and Naruko copied her. "Hey!" Apis shouted at the birds. "Are you guys friends of the Millennial Dragons too?" Naruko thought that Apis talking to the birds was just something children did.

"Naruko, let's go!" Sasuke said.

"Right, come on Apis or we'll get left behind."

Apis ran off in front of Naruko passed Sasuke and over to Nami who was waiting for the trio of children, with one of the green feathered birds that looked like miniature versions of grandpa Ryu one her shoulder. "Guess what?! These birds told me something!" Apis exclaimed excitedly. "They said there's a building on the summit with a dragon mark!"

"For reals?!" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah now that I think about it there was something good like that up there!" Naruko said hitting her open plan with her fist.

"You two have been up there before?" Sanji asked glancing back.

"We did a full sweep of the island and ended up there; we didn't enter the building though." Sasuke told him. He then turned to Apis and gave her a critical look. "How is it your able to communicate with animals?"

"I was just thinking about that as well, how can you do that Apis?"

"I ate the whisper whisper devil fruit and can now hear the inner voices of animals." She told them.

"What's a devil fruit?" Naruko and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Oh I forgot that you probably don't know. Their mysterious fruits that appear around the world, each has a different ability. Luffy has the Rubber Rubber fruit- he's a rubber human!" Luffy validated what Nami just said by stretching his cheek beyond what should be normal for a human being.

"That's cool!" Naruko exclaimed. "But also a little gross."

"Yeah but they come with a pretty hefty price. Anyone who eats a devils fruit loses the ability to swim, their strength is stolen by the sea and they become hammers in the water."

"That isn't cool at all!" Naruko exclaimed.

"What about your eyes Sasuke are they because of a devil fruit as well?" Apis asked him innocently. He debated on whether or not he should tell then, he looked over to Naruko and she gave him a small nod. He supposed that trust goes both ways and that they'd never trust them if they could return it.

"It's not a devils fruit. This ability is passed down through the blood of my clan." He said activating his left eye. "The red eye in the left is called the Sharingan it's advanced form of the Mangekyou Sharingan. My right eye- the purple one is called the Rinnegan."

"What do they do?" Zoro asked he'd been interested in knowing what the kids eyes were ever since he seen them.

Sasuke glanced at the green haired man and smirked. "Wait and find out for yourself, I'm sure they'll be plenty of battles between now and the time until we find a way back to our village."

Zoro returned the smirk. "I'll look forward to those battles then." Was all he said before he turned back around to concentrate on pushing.

LineBreak

A little while longer at the group were stood before the door into the domed shaped building at the summit of the island. Usopp fell to the floor exhausted. "We finally made it... I can't go on..."

The bird that was on Apis's shoulder flew off. "Thanks for showing us the way!" She waved as it went out of sight and back to its flock.

"We've sure come up a long ways." Sanji said looking out towards the sea, the dark storm clouds that surrounded the island looked from a distance like a huge dark gray wall light, trapping the ancient island from the rest of the world.

"Good work, everyone!" Praised Apis.

"Yep! Good work!" Somehow when Nami said it it sounded less like praised and more like she was mocking them.

"No thanks to you." Usopp muttered. Nami shot a glare his way that silenced the long nosed man instantly. Before spinning on her heel to inspect the door.

"This painting is of the Millennial Dragon, right?" Nami asked, studying the faded red drawing on the door.

"Yeah, it is." Naruko said her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. Nami thought it made her look an awfully lot like a fox.

"This building is the dragons nest?" Sasuke said skeptically. "Are you sure you have the right place?" He deadpanned.

"This has got to be it I'm sure!" Apis said.

"Hold on!" Zoro spoke up. "How do we open the door to get inside?"

"Yeah, there's no handle or key hole." Usopp pointed out.

"Bust it open!" Luffy and Naruko said at the same time.

"You idiots!" Nami seethed. "Just how old do you think this building is, if you smash the door to bits, the whole building with probably cave in. Then what would we do!"

Apis walked up to the door it got everyone's attention. "Apis! That pendant... you don't mean..." where Nami trailed off in her sentence.

Sanji continued. "It's actually a key that opens the door to the dragons nest?"

Apis turned around and nodded. "Yeah." She took two more steps towards the door and rose up on to the tips of her toes and raised her arm to insert it into the claw shaped hole. She dropped back down and turned her eyes glassed over with unshed tears. "I can't reach..." She cried out of embarrassment.

Luffy laughed. "Your so little, Apis!"

"So what?!" She pouted. Luffy plucked the pendant from her hand.

"Alright leave it to me!"

He walked forward and the ground beneath their feet started to shake. "Huh?" Luffy said. Before the ground gave way. Sasuke and Naruko acting on battle honed instincts Shunshined out of the way and in to the safety of the trees. The others weren't as quick to act and they all fell down the hole the had opened up.

The two ninja's jumped down out of the trees and stood at the lip of the hole. Naruko was sweating. "Nee, Sasuke you don't think this is our fault do you?" She said sheepishly, they'd gone for it when they had fought before, who's to say they didn't compromise the structure of the entire island, and we're the reason the floor had collapsed.

"Hn." Was all he said but Sasuke was sweating a little as well. "Let's go dobe." He muttered jumping down the hole.

"I'm not a dobe, duck butt! Believe it!" Naruko followed him down the hole.

Line break

"We're alive...right?!" Usopp stuttered.

"Yeah, it seems that way..." Zoro said calmly.

"Hey are you guys okay!" Naruko shouted.

They all looked up and watched as Sasuke and Naruko jumped down and landed silently on their feet. Naruko bounded up to them, Sasuke moved at a slower pace. "We're fine... I think?" Apis mumbled.

Naruko whistled. "You sure fell down far!"

"Where were you two!" Usopp seethed.

"Hahaha, we jumped out of the way just before you guys fell down here!" Naruko rubbed the back of her head guiltily.

"Oh great! Another two monsters!" Usopp grumbled too busy getting back on to his feet to see Naruko flinch at the word, hearing the word monster didn't effect Naruko as much as it did when she was a child but she didn't think she'd ever be comfortable being called it even is the one saying it didn't mean it maliciously. Unfortunately for the long nosed pirate, Sasuke did not miss it and just as Usopp righted himself Sasuke swept his feet out from under him.

"Hey, what was that for-!" Usopp's complaint cut off abruptly when he saw the look Sasuke was giving him, his blood chilling glare penetrated Usopp right down to the bone, it was as if the young boy was looking right through him.

"Shut up." Sasuke's tone was so cold Usopp half expected ice to start forming around them.

Naruko sensed Sasuke's shift in mood, although she hadn't realised that the cause for his change in demeanor was her and that he was acting protectively in her defence. She walked quietly up behind him and rammed her knees into the back of his legs. Sasuke's blood lust disappeared immediately when he almost went tumbling backwards. He hadn't expected that and it caught the de-aged Uchiha completely off guard.

"Quit it Teme!" Naruko warned.

Sasuke turned around and lightning sparked between them when they made eye contact. The vain in Sasuke's forehead bulged. "Don't do that again Naruko..." He growled.

She huffed sticking her nose into the air and walking away. "Well then don't be such an ass!" Naruko shot over her shoulder. Sasuke sighed.

"What was that about it being a key, or something?" Sanji groaned. Apis just laughed nervously.

"Here!" Luffy said handing the pendant back to Apis.

"Well in any case, we're inside now." Sanji smiled.

"It worked out!" Apis said giving them the thumbs up.

"What is this place?" Naruko asked looking around. Sasuke walked up to her side and bumped her shoulder. Naruko looked over at him, Sasuke was never going to say sorry but she could tell he was, her glare turned into a smile and she bumped his shoulder back in forgiveness. After all Naruko couldn't expect Sasuke to go back to being how he was when they were kids; even she had changed. He'd experienced and gone through too much in the time he was away for her to expect and overnight reversal.

Naruko knew that would take time; but she could see he was trying after all he hadn't killed any of the pirates before she woke up and put a stop to the fighting... Now that she thought about it. When shed caught his sword swing it hadn't been that difficult to stop, if Sasuke really intended to kill the ones that now called friends they would have all ready been dead. That was something Naruko was absolutely sure of, Sasuke was probably planning on maiming Zoro and then letting them get away before she came and interrupted his plan.

"What...Is that?" Luffy said breaking Naruko out of her thoughts so looked at the others and saw them looking upwards she followed their gaze an he mouth opened in awe.

"What is this!" Apis said. Above them on the ceiling was a mural it was cracked and the pictures faded, in some places the ceiling had collapsed and there were pieces missing.

"Wow! What a huge picture!" Luffy awed. "What's it of?"

"It looks like a map." Sasuke muttered.

"Are you sure? I mean it's too worn out and crumbly to tell." Naruko said narrowing her eyes, it didn't look like a map to her- but then again she was never one to follow maps instead she like to rely on her gut instinct.

"What is this place, anyway?!" Sanji exclaimed. "Wasn't this place supposed to be the dragons nest?"

"Dunno?" Luffy piped up. "Well Apis?"

"I don't know. Grandpa Ryu says he doesn't know what this place is, either..."

Usopp sighed. "Man! He's always just a useless old guy!"

"What was that!" Apis snapped.

Usopp pouted. "But it's the truth!"

"Then how exactly are YOU being useful, huh?!" She shot back.

"Me?!"

Naruko jumped in between them. "Come on guys don't fight, over something stupid like this!"

"You shut up!" They both snapped at the blond.

Naruko's eye twitched and she lifted her left arm and and thrust it away from her body, Naruko's fist made contact with the large rock that was at her side, she smiled menacingly at the bickering bunch. The rock cracked and crumbled into bits, and she left her arm out suspended in mid air, "Let's all get along, Ya know!"

Apis and Usopp argument ceased immediately, their faces went pale they nodded rapidly. Sasuke who'd watched the entire thing just sweatdropped, she was defiantly the unofficially adopted granddaughter of Senju Tsunade the fifth Hokage. Naruko had inherited her fiery temper.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" They all walked over to see what had grabbed Luffy's attention. "Look the ceiling picture's fallen down!"

"-Yikes!" Usopp mumbled.

"It's huge!" Naruko said jumping on top of it and looking down at everyone.

"Whoa! Naruko-chan, get down its dangerous up there!" Usopp shouted up at her.

"Its fine look see nothing-!" Part of the stone picture crumbled and broke off under Naruko's foot. "Eh?!" She said before falling off the stone picture and landed on her head.

"That hurt!" She cried clutching her head.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Sasuke's face dropped into his open palm, it brought back memories of when they were learning how to climb trees with just their Chakra. "Idiot!" He mumbled.

"That's why I told you to get down!" Usopp deadpanned. Naruko just pouted and sheepishly grinned rubbing the forming lump on her head.

"This whole building's is ready to fall apart!" Sanji said looking up at the hole caused the picture had falling down.

"That's right!" Usopp exclaimed pointing at Sanji. "If we dilly-dally around here, we'll all be in danger, too! Let's get the heck out of this place!" He whined.

"But this might be the dragons nest, you guys have been looking for." Naruko said sat on the floor with her legs crossed and hands on her knees.

"I don't see any dragons around here do you?!"

"Maybe they haven't arrived yet!" Apis shouted at Usopp.

"Hold on a second!" Nami said defusing the rekindled argument before had chance to start again.

"What is it Nami-san?" Asked Sanji.

"This might _**not**_ be Lost island..."

"Eh?!" Apis mumbled.

"See!" Usopp gloated.

Apis's eye twitched and the vain in her forehead bulged. "You don't even know the reason why! Quit making stuff up!" She snarled.

"How do you know that. Nami" Sasuke said it was the first time he'd said ant of their names since they'd introduced themselves, Nami could help but puff up a little.

"Look up." She said pointing at the mural on the ceiling.

"Up?" Muttered Luffy. "At the ceiling picture?"

"I don't get it!" Naruko complained.

Nami looked down at the blond. "Look closely." She urged. "It's a map that marks the location of lost island."

Naruko narrowed her eyes and concentrated she followed the flow of the mural. "So that island with the domed shaped building on it is this island..."

"That's right! And the people around the island are the people who once lived here." Nami said.

Naruko trilled her head to the side as she studied the picture of the people something about them was familiar, but she couldn't remember why it was familiar. As she rocked from side to side try to wrack her brains she caught sight of Apis and froze mid-rock. "Ah!" Naruko exclaimed clicking her fingers. "Apis your hat is the same as the one in the picture!" She shouted pointing at the wide eyes girl.

"Like me..." Apis mumbled.

"Yeah, I'd wager that the people in the picture are Apis's ancestors" Nami confirmed.

"Apis's ancestors?" Luffy said.

"Say do you remember what old man Bokuden told us?" Nami asked Luffy.

"Nope, I was asleep!" Luffy answered not sounding at all guilty.

Nami sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Come on, now! He said the people of Warship Island had trailed there from another island."

Luffy tilted his head to the left. "Did he?"

"Come to think of it, he _**did**_ say something like that... then doesn't that mean that the dynasty he kept blabbing on about was on this Island?" Usopp asked.

Nami crossed her arms over her chest. "Probably."

"Who's the old guy you keep going one about?" Naruko piped up.

"He's my grandpa." Said Apis proudly.

Nami continued. "So what had me wondering were all the dragon statues and paintings on the way here."

Sasuke eyes went wide with realisation. "You think that the people of this island were worshipping the dragons as gods, am I right?"

"Exactly right Sasuke-kun!" Nami praised. "I bet the Millennial Dragon used to fly over this island long ago."

"I see! But then that means this island can't be the dragons nest, right?!" Naruko said.

"But...! If so, then where's the real one?!" Asked Apis desperately.

"Wouldn't it be that island with the dragon drawn on it?" Zoro pointed out.

"Huh?!" They all looked up.

"That's right!" Nami confirmed. "There's an island ahead of where the people of this island are praying. _**That's**_ the real Lost Island! The dragons nest must be there, too!"

"Wait a minute! That island is shaped like...!" Apis exclaimed.

"What?! What?! Shaped like what?!" Naruko urged Apis to finish her sentence.

"Yeah. Assuming the map is correct, the dragons swooped nest js on Warship island."

"Wait...Isn't that where just said from?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Yeah, we did but there were no places on the island that fired the bill!" Usopp told him.

"But where is it then?" Naruko wondered out loud. The puzzle was getting more complicated as the pieces were found, Naruko thought.

"Most likely at the bottom of the sea."Nami said.

"What! No way!" Apis cried out.

"Don't be silly Nami, I mean are you saying we came all this way for nothing!" Usopp whined.

"That's right guys! There's no way Nami-san'd ever say anything that's wrong!" Sanji said leaping to her defence.

"The island sinking would explain why nobody's ever found it yet."

Apis ran over to the cart. "Grandpa Ryu! Think back, Grandpa Ryu! Where is the dragons nest?! We thought it was this place but there's nothing here! There's was on my the ninjas and the painting, Grandpa Ryu!" Apis exclaimed, pleading with the dragon to shed some clarity on the their current predicament. "Doesn't the painting bring back any memories." Apis's voice became louder and louder. "Our only hope is that you remember something, Grandpa Ryu!"

They watched as the lethargic dragon slowly look up to the ceiling picture. A small flock of birds chose that moment to swoop in to the room through one of the small windows, they glided over the picture and Ryu's eyes shot wide.

"Is he remembering something, Apis?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright! So thee dragons nest really is on Warship Island, then?!" Luffy said.

"Eh?! How do you know what he said, Luffy. I thought Apis was the one with the ability to hear the voices of animals?!" Naruko asked confused.

Luffy crossed his arms and simply said. "I just did!"

"Well was he right." Asked Sasuke, he was eager to finally leave the island for good.

"Yeah, he was right! Grandpa Ryu said he remembered! He said the dragons swooped nest I'd estate of a peak that looks like a warship..."

Usopp huffed. "Why! Does he say that only after we went through all that hardship to get here?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for dragging you all over the ocean, look for something that might've of already sunk to the bottom of travel sea. It was all for nothing..." Apis said sadly looking down at the ground.

"That's not true!" Naruko exclaimed. "If you hadn't of dragged them all over the sea to this island, we never would have met. And me and Sasuke would of still been stuck here not knowing anything. Believe it!" She smiled at Apis when the girl looked up. "So thank you! Because of you we have a chance of finding our way home."

"Let's go! Grandpa Ryu won't get any better if we hang around here, right?!" Luffy said.

Apis smiled. "Thank you everyone!"

The look in Naruko and Sasuke said eyes suddenly turned serious, both their heads and Zoro's shot up to the hole they'd come down through. Zoro got ready to draw out one for his katana. Naruko and Sasuke both palmed a kunai and got it to their battle stances.

"What's wrong you guys?" Nami wondered.

"Someone's here." Sasuke stated.

"And their throwing out quite a bit of blood lust, everyone get ready to fight." Naruko ordered, sternly.

Not a moment after she'd spoken, they all heard the smug voice of the enemy."Thanks for the explanation. Now I know where to find the Dragonite and the dragons nest. . ."

LineBreak

Thank you for reading chapter four and to the reviewer animagirl thank you for the suggestion I think I will use it in my story. Another shout out to all those that have reviewed my story your opinions are very much appreciated and I hope you continue to link how the story progresses.

 **Next chapter** : Chapter 5- The debate of Sicko's and sickle's, Zoro's heated battle!


End file.
